


Slime Was ALWAYS the Option

by PippinPips



Series: Birthday Ficlets [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, As is always with a Pan fic, Crack, Inside jokes, M/M, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It wasn't that funny</em>
</p><p>Charles pretty much has a no good day. Because honestly. Who does that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slime Was ALWAYS the Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).



> It's on Ao3! Oh noes! Pure crack guys.

Charles wasn’t sure how it happened, but it did he was sitting out on his lawn minding his own business when _it_ occurred. He hadn’t been expecting it but then again who would. It wasn’t like it was a natural occurrence or even one that people were known to have happen to them. Hell, there weren’t even news stories for it. Still Erik was standing next to the front door laughing his ass off and completely and utterly pristine. It was like he’d had the sixth sense to move away from the lawn and closer to the house because if the vandals had only arrived ten minutes earlier they would’ve gotten him too. But honestly, who threw stuff like that on someone who was minding their own business, and he had been just minding his own business when out of nowhere.

 

He huffed as Erik let out another peel of laughter. In all honesty, he was surprised the taller man was still standing he was laughing so hard. Yet, somehow Erik was curled over clutching onto the doorframe and laughing. And people said Erik didn’t have a sense of humor. They were wrong, Erik had a lovely sense of humor when things were happening to other people. Charles lifted his hand and tried to get the stuff off of him, except that his whole entire from was still covered with it.

 

“Honestly! Who does that?” Charles whipped around. “I have half the mind to hunt them down and shove this… _whatever it is_ down their throats!” Erik looked up at him, mirth still twinkling in his eyes.

 

“I think they call it slime. At least the hellions around the neighborhood do,” Erik offered. Slime, he’d be doused in slime.

 

“Who does that?” he asked again, shaking his hands as he did. “I mean really? Who goes around thinking that they should slime people?” Erik shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Trolls?”

 

“What?”

 

“Trolls, darling. Your sister and her merry batch of weirdos talked about them last week at dinner,” Erik answered.

 

“They were talking about the internet, dear. Not real life.” Erik seemed to consider the fact before smiling widely.

 

“Still sounds like trolls to me, without the internet. You want to go clean up maybe we can find these people?” He offered. Charles shook his head.

 

“No, what I want is a good long shower and your mouth on my cock.” Erik wasn’t expecting that. He nearly choked on his own air while processing the whole thing and Charles just smiled as he trudged past him.

 

“Are you being serious?” Erik asked. Charles turned around just barely and smirk.

 

“Deadly.”

 

“Well, then that can be arranged.”


End file.
